1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field winding type rotary electric machine mounted with a field circuit section which supplies a field current to a field winding of a rotor and, more particularly, relates to a vehicular rotary electric machine to be mounted in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-5676, a hitherto known structure of a field winding type vehicular rotary electric machine is shown. In the field winding type vehicular rotary electric machine shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-5676, a magnetomotive force is produced by supplying a current to a field winding provided on a rotor and generation of electricity is performed; and a current adjusted by a field circuit section is supplied from a brush incorporated in a brush holder to the field winding through a slip ring provided in the rotor. There is described a configuration in which the field circuit section and the brush holder are separately mounted to a bracket and connecting terminals integrated with the field circuit section are connected to the brush holder.
The field circuit section is required to cool switching elements which are for controlling the current; and therefore, the field circuit section is mounted at a place being in contact with ambient air on the outside of the rotary electric machine. On the other hand, the brush is mounted in the vicinity of the center portion of the rotary electric machine in order to bring into contact with the rotor. For this reason, the field circuit section and the brush holder are mounted to the rotary electric machine as separate components.
In the meantime, in a vehicular rotary electric machine or the like particularly to be mounted in an automobile, vibration resistance of the rotary electric machine is required because vibration during running is large; and generally, in the vehicular rotary electric machine, consideration to vibration resistance is included.
On the other hand, durability of the vehicular rotary electric machine has been more strictly required, and vibration durability performance has been required more than ever before. More particularly, terminals for electrically connecting are provided in the field circuit section and the brush holder which are mounted to the vehicular rotary electric machine, and the field circuit section and the brush holder separately vibrate; and therefore, a load applied to a terminal connecting portion is increased.